Tiger Skin
Note: This fic has nothing to do with Tigerstar, or anything related to canon. Just warning you. Tigerstripe and Blizzardtuft. One cat is shy and nervous, one is cold and caculating. One cat's afraid of everything, the other's afraid of nothing. One cat a hero, one cat.. a villain. Allegiances DayClan Leader: Fangstar - A pale silver tabby tom with green eyes and an underbite Deputy: Shoveclaw - A smoky gray tom-cat with deep blue eyes and yellowed claws Medicine Cat: ''' Lightfall - A deep black she-cat with a white stomach and face and glowing yellow eyes '''Warriors: Birdwatcher - A blue gray she-cat with emerald green eyes Antfeather - A dark black tom with piercing yellow eyes Jumpbush - A purplish gray tom with icy blue eyes Fireflight - A redish orange she-cat with golden yellow eyes Berrywing - A pure white she-cat with ruffled fur and berry blue eyes Tigerstripe - An orange tabby tom with dark orange stripes and hazel eyes Blizzardtuft - A white tom with one olive green eye, one blue eye Apprentices: Piercepaw - A dark ginger tom with mysterious green eyes Glintpaw - A pure black she-cat with glowing blue eyes Nibblepaw - A cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes Tinypaw - A scrawny brown kit with white rings around his eyes and olive green eyes (W.I.P.) Prologue - Snow and Stripe (Jumpbush's P.O.V.) It was late at night. Not a single star was in the sky, and the camp was pure black. Complete silence. Even the crickets were sleeping. In the warrior's den, all the cats stayed asleep. Birdwatcher, Antfeather, Fireflight, Berrywing, Tigerstripe, and.. well, I couldn't find Blizzardtuft. Everyone but me, Jumpbush. I was too engeric for sleep. No, I was NOT gonna rest just yet. The moon was high in the sky, and prey was still abudant; squirrels, lizards, possums, maybe even a mole if you were lucky. But enough of that, the point is is that the night is always alive with prey. As for me, I sat in a tree, quietly awaiting my prey. My eyes dotted the around the area, eyeing out for prey as my tail swoop. Then, I spotted something; a mere rustle in the bush. Instantly, my eyes locked onto the bush, unable to move their gaze from them. I saw the head of a gecko poke out of the bush. I unsheathed my claws and pounced. My claws dug into it's head, the lizard struggling in my gasp. Fresh blood flowed from it's head. Carefully, I removed my claws from the top of it's head, and bit onto it with my teeth. That fresh taste of gecko in my mouth was SO relieving. This was probably not allowed, but why would I care? All I ever needed was nutrishment, and this definitely nutrished both my hunger and my mind. After all, I had only become a warrior recently. I began to chew the lizard as I started to walk back to camp. I wiped the minor amounts of gecko blood on a bush, and kicked dust over my pawprints. Hopefully nobody would notice that I snuck out and ate a gecko. Heh. Suddenly, for a split second, I saw something shine in my eye. Something white, with two specks of blue and green. Wait, was that-- A sudden jolt of pain filled my body, and I saw a flash of red. I fell onto the floor, and all I saw was the silohuette of a cat towering over me. My eyes shut, and I fell into a deep sleep. (W.I.P.) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Prophechy Category:Drama Category:Adventure